Heroes of Equestria: The Rise of Nightmare Moon
by pileoblock
Summary: You all know the story behind Nightmare Moon. How she came to power, and much more. However, what if this story wasn't true? I'm here to share the truth, what really happened. The royal guard wasn't just standing by idle during this, they were fighting, searching for the Elements of Harmony. How they went missing, no one knows. The truth about this will be told today!


The aroma of old books filled the spacious room. Loud clops sounded through the air as a lone pony walked through the room, brown mane bouncing at each step. His emerald green eyes darted around, as if searching for something. They stopped as he reached toward one of many bookshelves lined against the walls. His white fur brushed against the shelf as he brought a giant, leather bound book out.

As he walked toward a nearby table, he looked back at his flank, scanning his newly obtained cutie mark. It depicted a shield, marked with the symbol of the element of magic. Memories seemed to overtake him for a while before he blinked, returning to reality. A loud bang sounded as dust rose from the old cover of the book. With the layer of dust removed, the title of the book could be discerned, but barely.

It read, History of Equestria. Gently, the colt flipped through the book, taking a moment to look at each page before turning away from it. After a minute, he found his objective. It was an old page, worn and torn, labeled The Mare in the Moon. Many ponies had seen it as an old pony's tale, but, after the events of late, found otherwise. He read the page over and over, trying to find something he hadn't found before.

He had been doing this for three days now, each time staying longer than the last. The library was as a sanctuary to him, peaceful and quiet. The new librarian, Twilight Sparkle, also didn't seem to mind him. He didn't cause much noise, other than the occasional bang of a book. He felt very lucky, as this book was the only thing keeping him sane.

He had just come out from the 'half war' that had recently occurred. Memories filled his mind of the battles he faced, millions if not more. Especially the last. He would never forget the last. His mind returned to the book, still reading every line repeatedly. He read to keep his memories suppressed, but they kept coming back, stronger and stronger. It was only a matter of time until they burst.

Visions flashed through his head, reminding him again, how much fear he had faced. _Don't think like that!_ He thought, switching his thoughts. _Think about the good things!_ As much as he thought there were no good things to remember, there were a few. He remembered his friends he had made when he joined the guard. The friends he had made during the war. Then, more memories coursed through him.

He remembered what had happened to them, all of them. Dead. Killed by the evil that had run rampant. _If it wasn't for her, no, if it wasn't for him!_ His thoughts suddenly lurched to him. That voice. He remembered his first battle. That he hadn't died only because of that voice. "I should be dead!" He yelled out, attracting the attention of Twilight, who had just entered the room.

"What?" She asked, curious as to why the colt had said this. She hadn't known him long, didn't even know his name, but this outburst struck her concern.

"I should be dead!" He yelled out again, tears welling in his eyes. He had thought this thought before, but never so strongly, never enough to speak them, much less yell them out.

Twilight saw the distress in the colt's eyes. They were clenched shut, but the tears still came, sliding out, down his cheeks. She had never seen someone in this state. Her instinct ran to question him, but she didn't know exactly how he would respond to that. Carefully, she sprouted the question. "Why?"

This caught him off guard. He opened his eyes to reveal them to be bloodshot. "Why? You don't remember me, do you?"

"I can't say that I can," She replied. "Have we met?"

At this, the colt closed his eyes, more memories clouding his mind. He remembered the first time he had seen her. That had been at the last battle of the war. She was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen. That had been what his subconscious had said, but in his head, he knew that it was strictly professional.

"Do you remember the battle with Nightmare Moon?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm so happy that Luna has returned to us! Though, honestly, a bit skeptical still." She didn't know why she trusted him, but she knew she did. "Why do you ask?"

"That's where we met. Well, sort of. I was the guard that held her off until you and the others arrived."

The room fell silent, only the sound of breathing emanating from the two. The silence was broken when Twilight asked, "You held her off on your own?"

He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah. Near the beginning of the war, my AHHHH!" He fell to the ground, placing both his fore hooves on his head. A skull-splitting pain flamed in his head. His vision blurred with pain, though he could still see the shocked expression on Twilight's face.

She ran to his side as fast as she could, scarred at the sudden action. "What happened?" She almost yelled, her expression changing to concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little head pain." He smiled weakly, attempting to get up. As soon as he did, he fell again, another wave of pain washing over his head, worse than the last.

"Let me try to help!" Twilight said, lighting her horn. It glowed a light purple, reaching to the colt. As soon as it reached him, the magic turned black, shooting back at her. The dark magic had no effect on her, but her magic still had no effect on him. _Perhaps this is because of the memories?_ She thought, looking at him still, holding his head. _Maybe this will work. _

Her horn began to glow once again, reaching toward the colt. As it reached him, the light increased, the spell she had selected beginning to work. It didn't turn black this time. Instead, whatever had neutralized her magic before seemed to be helping her, prodding her forwards. With one last flash, she fell, hitting the hard wood floor.


End file.
